1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of threaded support pedestals, such as for supporting an elevated surface above a fixed surface for elevated floors, decks, walkways and similar building assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
Elevated building surfaces such as elevated floors, decks, terraces and walkways are desirable in many environments. One common system for creating such surfaces includes a plurality of surface tiles, such as concrete tiles (pavers), stone tiles or wood tiles, and a plurality of spaced-apart support pedestals upon which the tiles are placed to be supported above a fixed surface. For example, in outdoor applications, the surface tiles may be elevated above a fixed surface by the support pedestals to promote drainage, to provide a level structural surface for walking, and/or to prevent deterioration of or damage to the surface tiles forming the building surface. The support pedestals can have a fixed height, or can have an adjustable height such as to accommodate variations in the contour of the fixed surface upon which the support pedestals are placed, or to create desirable architectural features.
In many applications the surface tiles are rectangular in shape, having four corners. Each of the spaced-apart support pedestals can therefore support the corners of four adjacent surface tiles at the tile corners. Stated another way, each surface tile can be supported by portions of four support pedestals that are disposed under each of the four corners of the tile. However, tiles of other shapes and configurations can be utilized. Support pedestals can also be placed under the tiles at locations other than the corners, such as under a central portion of the tiles.
One example of a support pedestal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,264 by Buzon, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The support pedestal disclosed by Buzon can be used in outdoor or indoor environments and is capable of supporting heavy loads applied by many types of building surfaces. The pedestal includes a threaded base member and a threaded support member that is rotatably engaged with the base member to enable the height of the support pedestal to be adjusted by rotating the support member or the base member relative to the other. The support pedestal can also include a coupling member that can couple the base member to the support member for further increasing the height of the support pedestal, if necessary. Buzon also discloses the use of indicator slots to visually inform the user that the maximum safe extension of the support member above the base member has been reached.
Support pedestals are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,685 by Kugler and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0261329 by Kugler et al., each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.